


За стеклом

by littledoctor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Captivity, Dark, M/M, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledoctor/pseuds/littledoctor
Summary: На сюжет: «Гарри спрятан в магическом месте так, что может видеть всех, кто приходит его искать, но они его не видят».
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	За стеклом

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [annephoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annephoenix/pseuds/annephoenix). Log in to view. 



> Переведено на Фандомную Битву 2012 для fandom Harry Potter 2012

Гарри выворачивался и вырывался, дергался и пинался… но все его попытки освободиться безуспешны. Малфой рассмеялся и не ослабил хватку ни на миг. Более того, это отчаянное сопротивление его, кажется, даже развеселило. Ему не составило труда протащить Гарри по своей спальне и швырнуть в маленькую нишу, спрятанную в дальней стене.

Гарри шлепнулся на пол и тут же вскочил на ноги. Сердце отчаянно застучало – опоздал! Дверь захлопнулась прямо перед его носом, оставив в удушающей темноте. Клаустрофобия не стала терять времени даром, прокралась по венам, заставляя голову кружиться, а ноги подкашиваться. Не в силах стоять, Гарри с низким стоном соскользнул на пол, едва дыша и покрываясь холодным липким потом.

Когда Гарри зашвырнули в эту комнату первый раз, он по глупости решил, что Малфой наигрался со своей новой игрушкой и решил прибрать ее в шкаф до следующего раза. В конце концов, во всех прочих отношениях он обращался с Гарри именно как с вещью.

Но Гарри быстро понял, что ошибся.

Комната была орудием пыток сама по себе… куда страшнее, чем любая из остальных малфоевских штучек или самые тесные его кандалы.

Гарри не забыть тот первый раз. Он со вздохом усаживается на пол, в голову лезут воспоминания о жизни с Дурслями. Как мог он думать, что те его обижают? Да, конечно, они не были к нему любезны, но их поведение не идет ни в какое сравнение с чистой незамутненной малфоевской жестокостью.

Поначалу Гарри не боялся – нервничал, думая о том, что Малфой ему уготовил, да, но не боялся. Ничего не видя и не слыша, он быстро утратил счет времени, погрузившись в грезы о том, как сбегает из Малфой-Менора… сбегает от Малфоя. А потом, спустя, наверное, несколько часов, дверь, наконец, открылась. Гарри слеповато моргнул от яркого света, ожидая увидеть ухмыляющегося Мафлоя с хлыстом в руках и готовясь встретить новый раунд издевательств.

Но вместо Малфоя перед его глазами предстали Тонкс и Кингсли, магически обыскивающие спальню Малфоя. Комнату Гарри они, кажется, еще не заметили.

Облегченно всхлипнув, Гарри вскочил на ноги и вышел из своей темницы. Вернее, попытался выйти; вместо желанной свободы его встретила стена из цельного стекла, там, где была когда-то деревянная дверь. Гарри запаниковал не сразу. Глубоко вздохнув, он со всей силой толкнулся в стекло. А когда оно даже не шелохнулось, начал молотить по нему кулаками, моля о помощи.

Ничего не подозревающие Тонкс и Кингсли прошли прямо перед ним. Гарри видел, как шевелились их губы в разговоре, но не слышал ни слова. Если он их не слышит, значит, и они его, но ведь видеть-то его должны? Гарри возобновил свои попытки: он снова и снова бился в стекло, стучал по нему кулаками, пинал его, мечтая, чтобы невидимая стена выпустила его, сломалась или просто исчезла!

Но все напрасно.

Когда силы иссякли, он привалился к стеклу, весь в поту и слезах.

Гарри охватила дрожь, когда он вспомнил, в какое уныние тогда впал; как искренне верил, что авроры его увидят и разрушат дурацкое стекло. Потом он узнал, что одним из условий малфоевского досрочного освобождения стал свободный доступ аврората в манор для обыска. Видимо, чтобы у него не возникло желания совершить что-нибудь предосудительное… например, похитить и пытать Гарри Поттера.

Как только разум Гарри, как и всегда бывало, обратился к вышеупомянутым пыткам, дверца комнаты открылась. Гарри, не в силах сдержаться, вскочил на ноги и прижался всем телом к стеклу.

Тонкс вернулась, на этот раз в компании мистера Уизли.

Сердце Гарри сделало кульбит – раз послали члена Ордена, значит, они наверняка знают, что он в когтях Малфоя?

Тонкс и Уизли обшарили его спальню; ни один из них так и не посмотрел в сторону Гарри.

Он понимал, что все бесполезно, но должен был попробовать хоть что-то!

Гарри бился о стекло и кричал во всю глотку. Он царапал барьер, пока из-под сорванных ногтей не начала сочиться кровь. Когда он готов был сдаться, мистер Уизли останавился и повернулся в сторону его комнаты, с подозрением прищурившись.

Мистер Уизли сказал что-то Тонкс, и они вместе медленно осмотрели барьер. Хватаясь за соломинку, Гарри бездумно бросился на стекло. Он знал, что оно не сломается, знал, что чары не падут. Он слишком часто пытался раньше, но как он мог не надеяться, когда мистер Уизли вел пальцами по стеклу? Гарри повторил их движение, не замечая текущих по щекам слез.

Когда Уизли с грустной улыбкой покачал головой и возвратился к обыску, Гарри испустил единственный вопль отчаяния. Он прислонился к барьеру, истекая потом и слезами, и жалко всхлипнул.

Приговоренному смотреть, как его спасители уходят без него, Гарри осталось лишь наблюдать сквозь барьер, следя за каждым их движением, пока обыск не заканчивается и они не покидают манор… до следующего раза.


End file.
